


Male, Late Twenties, Severely Injured, No I.D. in his Wallet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, cas still has his mojo, i beat dean up cause I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up in the hospital prompting a lot of questions from the civilians left to deal with the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male, Late Twenties, Severely Injured, No I.D. in his Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a beautiful piece of the same title by petite-madam who can be found on livejournal

“What’s your best guess?” The cop asked.

“Probably attacked or mugged,” the doctor offered.

“How do you know he wasn’t the aggressor?” the cop questioned back.

“Because the other guy was merciless. He broke three ribs on his right side and fractured his skull, he definitely kicked him while he was down.  From the pattern of injury, I’d say he was over 6 feet, 200 lbs, very strong,” the doctor explained.  

The male victim stirred a little in his sleep and hugged his pillow tightly.

“He’s got nasty scrapes on his knuckles and defensive wounds on his upper arms. His attacker probably had a knife.” The doctor added.

“I’d like to interview him, call me when he wakes up.” The cop handed the doctor a card, closed his notepad and left.

 

     The policeman didn’t get a call till noon the next day. The doctor had some interesting news.

“We ordered x-rays this morning and I’ve made some interesting findings.”

The doctor started at the top of a very long list when the officer arrived.

“So far he doesn’t remember anything, but we haven’t been that thorough. He says his name is David Stuart but I’ve got a feeling he’s not telling the truth. Yesterday you asked about identifying markings, well, we found some pretty interesting ones. He’s got a pentagram and sun tattoo on his right pectoral, one of the nurses sketched it,” the doctor handed him a small piece of paper. “He’s also got a burn scar on his left shoulder in the shape of a handprint.” He’s got countless old scars, cuts, scrapes, bullet wounds. But that’s just the surface level. He’s got quite the story.”

“Almost all of his ribs have been broken at one point, I can see what look like old knife wounds on them as well. He’s had a broken leg, probably a dislocated shoulder, his face looks like it’s been smashed a few times. I’ve only ever seen these injuries on cage fighters, but never so many on the same person. I don’t know how anyone gets this damaged and lives.”

“That does sound like quite the history, maybe we’ll be able to get some answers today.”

A frantic nurse met them on the way to his room saying he’d vanished. She said he asked if his clothes had been thrown away. She explained to the doctor what happened. “He told me there was a picture of he and his brothers in one of the pockets, he always kept it with him. I brought his clothes and he pulled out a photo, he showed it to me, him and his brothers standing in front of their car. He told me a little about  them, then he said he was hungry.”

The doctor was upset and frustrated. “He’s got three broken ribs and a concussion, he shouldn’t be able to stand up.”

“I can file a missing person’s report, he’s still a person in interest in an assault case.” The detective offered, “Do you remember the men in the photo, Miss? They might help us find him.” The nurse nodded.

 

* * *

 

_All Points Bulletin._

Missing from County Hospital. Male, late 20’s. Blond. 180 lbs, muscular build. 6’ Wearing blood stained grey t-shirt, green jacket and jeans. May be seen with two persons of interest. First is male, shoulder length brown hair, 6’ 5’”, 200 lbs, muscular build, second is male, 5’ 11’, short dark hair, medium build 130 lbs.  Any and all may be seen driving Black 1967, Chevy Impala in good condition.

 

* * *

 

     When Dean had made it a few miles out of town, he ditched the stolen car and stopped near the woods to pray.

“Cas. Um...Something’s wrong with Sammy. Again. And I can’t find him.” His body still ached from the beating Sam had given him in the alley. “So if you’re-” soft wingbeats answered his prayer. He must have spun around too quickly, Cas suddenly held him under the arms as he sunk. He placed a gentle hand on Dean’s face and he felt the weight lifted off his chest and his mind cleared. “It surprises me how fragile you are, Dean.” he smirked in return to the angel’s words. “Yeah, well, you should see the other guy. Come on, let’s go find Sam.”

 


End file.
